Mistress Of Wind: Redo
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Sensei Wu asks Lloyd to recruite Jeanette, a lost Element of Wind. She goes with the Ninja to Chen's Island to help find Zane, their missing Ninja friend and together they participate in the tournament of elements. Lloyd/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mistress Of Wind: Rebo**

Disclaimer: I just own Jeanette!

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I kept going back and forth on a redo of my Jeanette series. I just wanted to do a redo ... I hope you still like the series! My Jeanette is still being voiced by Alyssa Milano**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette Waters sighed heavily as she cleaned up all the books on the floor of the public library. Ever since she had found out about her powers, and ever since the disappearence of her brother, she had decided to disappear. And she had done a really great job at hiding. All of her brother's enemies had given up in looking for her. She had disappeared for most of her early life, so she's given herself an A+ for that.

But now that she's reappeared and revealed her true self, minus her power. She hasn't been treated well, mostly because people knew or know about her brother.

Sighing again. Jeanette walked over to a table and sat down. "Ok." She told herself as she leaned back in the chair. "Maybe coming out of the shadows wasn't a good idea."

"Excuse me?" The voice had her jump, and she turned to see a blonde haired young man in a green ninja outfit. "I've been told that you're Jeanette Waters?"

"That depends." She stiffened. "Who's asking? And what do you want with me?"

The blonde frowned. "My name's Lloyd Garmadon." He introduced himself. "And I was asked by my uncle to recrute you."

"Recruite me for what?" Jeanette asked.

"My I sit?" Lloyd asked, pointing to one of the chairs. When she nodded, he pulled out the chair from the round table and sat down. "The Ninja and I are in a bind." He began, then paused. "Actually we're feeling lost."

Jeanette leaned forward on the table. "Is this what happened to the white Ninja?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah." He looked down. "It is."

"So you want me to replace him?" She asked, and he looked up sharply with alarm.

"What? No!" He shook his head, then looks around and looks back at her. "My uncle knows who you are." The second he finished saying that, she jerked looking frightened. "Whoa! Calm down, please." Lloyd tried to reassure her.

"Why should I calm down?" She asked in a panicky voice. "I can't get involved with anything."

"If you change your mind, I'll be at the Noodle House with the other Ninja." He stood up from the chair, and pushed it in. "Whatever or whoever's after you. We can help protect you." He started to leave as Jeanette looked down at the table, she then looked up quickly.

"Wait!"

Lloyd stopped and turned back around to face her.

XxXxXxXx

 **So, I hope you still like it! A little different, but it's still my Jeanette series.**


	2. The Invitation

"A new Ninja!?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Come on, Zane's irreplaceable!"

Lloyd looked down. "I cared about him too." He looked up again. "But now it's time to care about this team."

"Maybe without Zane, there is no team." Kai said, folding his arms and looking away.

It was quiet for a long moment between the four, then Lloyd turned and saw Jeanette standing off to the side. "We _do_ have a new member of the team." He turned back around to face the shocked and stunned looks.

"WHAT?" Jay demanded.

"My uncle asked me to recruit her." Lloyd defended his actions, gesturing for Jeanette to come closer.

"Her?" All three Kai, Cole, and Jay repeated in union.

"Guys, this is our new teammate." Lloyd introduced.

"Hi." Jeanette waved a little. "I'm Jeanette."

Lloyd smiled. "Jeanette. This is Jay - Master Of Lightning. Cole - Master Of Earth. And Kai - Master Of Fire." Lloyd turned to the four still stunned boys. "Guys, Jeanette's the Master Of Wind."

The three Ninja just stared at her with shock, making Jeanette nervous.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to the library now." She decided, and started to leave, and Lloyd looked back at the three Ninja.

"Guys, say something!" He hit Jay in the arm, and that seemed to triger it.

"You're a girl!" He cried, staring at Jeanette, and behind him Lloyd groaned and face palmed.

"I am." Jeanette nodded as she looked at Jay.

"But, but." Kai couldn't get his sentence to work. "A girl?" He repeated.

"Yes, I'm a girl!" Jeanette said with irritation. "Is that so hard to comperhend? You're all acting like you've never seen a girl before. I'm leaving." She looked at Lloyd. "Thank you for the offer Lloyd, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn this hero thing down." She started to leave.

Lloyd gave the three Ninja irritated looks. "Nice going guys." He jumped over Jay, who ducked. "Jeanette, wait!" He called as he took her arm gently. "Please."

"Oh! Don't look now guys, but we have trouble." Jay gained thier attention. The Ninja watched as three thugs started to make trouble.

"Ok, now they're our problem!" Cole said with anger, after the flow of food had stopped the convater belt.

The team headed forwards the front. "Excuse me, it's not polite to touch someone else's food!" Cole told the three thugs as he had his arms folded and holding chop sticks.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Kai said. "He's no fun to be around when he's hungry."

As Cole took on one thug, who charged at him, Kai took the other two. Lloyd, Jeanette, and Jay stood off to the side.

"So, you're the Master Of Wind?" Jay asked looking at her.

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah."

"I read somewhere that there was a Mike Waters, and he controlled the wind." Jay replied.

"That was my dad." Jeanette said with a nod.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Cole's voice had them turn around, just in time for Cole to grab the thug he was fighting, and toss him onto the convater belt.

"Are you always hungry?" Jeanette asked Cole as he dusted his hands and walked over to them with a proud smile.

"Yes." Cole answered as he continued to smile, and Jay laughed wrapping his arm around Jeanette's shoulders.

"Just don't ask him to cook anything!"

"Hey!" Cole took a swing at Jay, who yelped and quickly used Jeanette for a shield. Just as Kai jumped over to them.

"How can you walk away from this?" Lloyd asked, raising his arms in a questioning manner. The thug that Cole had thrown into a bowl of food, lifted his head with his face covered in food, scaring a girl and the girl's mother smacks him with a plate. The three thugs jump off the convater belt and runs towards the back door, but one of them turns back around to give a sinister grin at the Ninja, before following the other two thugs.

"Hey! Let's get him guys!" Cole yelled, and the Ninja ran after the thugs.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once outside, the team look around. "Where'd they go?" Jeanette asked. "How'd they disappear so fast?"

"They got away!" Kai answered as they stood in the allyway. "Huh? What's that?" He asked looking at a shrine.

"It's a shrine." Jeanette said as they walked over to it. "Is that the White Ninja?" Her question had the others look up at the picture like poster.

"It's Zane!" Kai gasped.

"What's it say?" Cole asked, and Lloyd pushed himself between the two to reach up and pull off the picture poster to look at it more closer.

"It says he's alive!" That had him nearly dropped the picture and the other three gasped with shock, while Jeanette frowned.

"Alive?" She repeated.

"I don't think so thugs were delivering a message to the Noodle House." Kai said. "I think they were delivering a message to us!"

"What do you mean it says he's alive?!" Jay asked Lloyd.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what it says." Lloyd said.

"Why would those thugs lead us out here?" Jeanette.

"You know, this has to be some cruel joke, and I'm not laughng!" Cole said, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Look." Jeanette pointed at a plate of five fortune cookies.

"Fortune cookies?" Jay asked, picking one up, and they all looked at each other.

"Should we?" Lloyd asked, just as Cole took one and popped it into his mouth, eating the whole thing.

"Uh." Jeanette leaned back a little, and looked to Kai. "He ate the paper inside."

"He does that." Kai told her. "You'll get use to his ways." He took two fortune cookies, then handed one to her, and she thanked him. "Uh, you do realize, that there's a fortune inside the cookie, right?" He asked Cole, breaking open his cookie to show the paper.

Cole swallowed. "Oh, that's why they're called that." He smiled as Lloyd looked at his paper.

"Listen to this." Lloyd told them. "'Master Chen has personaly invited you to participate in his tournement of elements.'" He read it out loud.

"Tournement Of Elements?" Jeanette repeated.

"Wait a minute!" Cole cried. "Are you saying, that Mr. Chen, the same guy that's been filling my belly with delishus goodness, is actually Master Chen!?"

"'Security is the up most important.'" Kai read his. "'Tell no one or suffer the consiquences.'"

"If you ever want to see your friend again, meet at the pier at midnight and leave your weapons behind.'" Jay read the one he was holding. He, and Jeanette jump with yelps when their papers suddenly poofed out of their hands. Kai's followed, then Lloyd's followed.

Cole's erupted inside his stomach, causing him to jump, then double over, before standing up and burping out smoke. "At least I know I was invited." He said and they laughed.

"You don't think." Lloyd began, looking at Kai.

"It could be a trap." the red Ninja states. "A lie to lure us in."

"Yeah, but what if it's not?" Jay asked. "What if Zane's alive?" He asked, and Lloyd looked at the poster picture again.

"The tournement of elements." He reread.

"What is this tournement of elements?" Jeanette asked him, and he looked up at her. "You never told me anythiing about this."

"It must be a new enemy." Lloyd told her, he turned to the other Ninja. "I'm starting to think that this Master Chen, is making more then noodles."

XxXxXxXxXx

At midnight, the Ninja walked onto the pier. "The Tournement Of Elements." Kai said as they looked around. "You think they all have powers like us?"

"That's a scary situation." Jeanette soon found the Ninja were looking at her. "What?"

"You look nervous." Cole replied. "Are you ok?"

"I don't like crowds." She answered. "I get lost way too easy. Just standing I can get lost, if it's a big enough crowd!"

Jay wraped his arm around her shoulders. "Just stick with us!" He grinned, and Lloyd left like slapping his arm away. "And you'll be fine." The blue Ninja finished.

"When I asked my dad about it, he got really suspicious." Lloyd told them. "Like he was keeping something from me."

"Lloyd! The fortune said, to tell one one or else!" Cole exclaimed, reminding the blonde.

"Relax." Lloyd said with a smile. "We're cool."

Jeanette walked over to the edge of the pier and look out at the water. Suddenly a boat came up to the pier and two men placed down a plank. A man then walked down the plank.

Jeanette then got into the single file line, along with all the others. When it was her turn, she started to walk, but the man placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"My Master has heard a great deal about you." He told her. "You were very hard to find."

Jeanette had to smile a little. "If that's a challenge I smell, then bring it on." She looked at him. "Now, will you please remove your paw?"

The man did, and he let her walk onto the boat.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette leaned on the side of the boat, and watched the night sky. It was interesting to watch Kai fight off the guy who had metal hands earlier. "So, you're one of us Ninja, huh?" She turned around at Kai's voice.

"Yeah. Lloyd found me, and here I am." She nodded.

Cole, Kai, and Jay were standing near here. "Can we start over?" Cole asked. "We were kinda rude to ya before."

Jeanette nodded. "Ok, I'd like that." She smiled a little. "Just don't be surprised when I mop the floor with you later."

"He might." Cole pointed at Jay with a grin. "But don't worry!"

She folded her arms. "Good! You guys better not hold back either, cause I'll let you have it!"

Lloyd, and Garmadon walked over to them. "Dad, this is Jeanette Waters, Uncle Wu asked me to recrute her." Lloyd intoduced her. "Jeanette, this is my father, Lord Garmadon."

"Hello, my dear." Garmadon smiled at her kindly. "You must be Mike's daughter."

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah."

"It's good to finally meet you." Garmadon turned to Lloyd.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, turning a little red. Jay snickered, and Lloyd cleared his throat.

He moved to the edge of the boat. "Somewhere on that Island is Zane." He said as the Ninja turned their attention to the Island.

"This is it." Jeanette breathed as they looked at the Island as it got closer. "No turning back now."

XxXxXxX

 **What do you think of my redo? Please let me know**


	3. Only One Can Remain

**As soon as Season 9 comes out, I'll be working on it!**

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja watched as they neared the Island. "Look at that!" Cole gasped.

"Wow!" Jeanette breathed.

"Awesome!" Kai said, just before Karloff pushed him.

"Let me see!" Karloff said as Kai stumbled and fell into Jeanette, and the two fell into the side of the boat.

"Agh!" The two cried out. Kai turned to him with a glare after regaining his balance. "Do you mind?" He, and Karloff got ready to fight each other again, but the actions on the Island made them stop, and they all looked on in awe.

The boat pulled up to the side, close to the palace. The plank dropped down and Clouse walked off. "Welcome to Chen's Island. The Tournement Of Elements welcomes it's brave fighters."

"Ok, gonna stay away from him, as far and as long as possible." Jeanette said to herself as Garmadon walked off.

"Master Chen will be pleased you've returned, _Sensei Garmadon_." Clouse said, mocking the title.

"The pleasure is all mine, Clouse." Garmadon said.

"I'm sure it is." Clouse said turning and walking off.

"What was that about?" Jeanette asked, turning to Cole, who just shrugged.

"Deffently feeling some tension between you two." Jay said to Garmadon.

"Yeah, and how is it, that we're on an Island that I've never seen on a map?" Kai added.

"And care to explain, how the face of Ninjago's popular Noodle House, is secretly assembling an underground fighting tournement?" Cole added.

"Master Chen used to be a friend, now he's a traitor. During the Serpentine Wars. Chen turned against his own kind and sided with the treacherous snakes." Garmadon explained.

"The battle you and Uncle Wu fought in together? He was an enemy?" Lloyd asked, as they started to walk towards the palace.

"He used deception, to devide the Elemental Masters." Garmadon continued. "We barely defeated the Serpentine, and in a deal for his surrender, Chen was to never leave this Island. Little did we know, He'd began to build his criminal empire here."

"That's a frightful thought." Jeanette said with a shutter as the Ninja walked in a group.

"He may have devided our ancesters." Lloyd said. "But he's not going to devide us." He said with confidence, before Kai quickly pushed them aside.

"Uh ... ladies first." He said as he admired Skylor as she walked past, but not before giving him smile before walking away.

"Fire will melt her icy heart." Kai said with confidence.

Garmadon sighed before the Ninja continued towards the palace doors.

"This is a big Island." Cole said. "Zane could be anywhere! Keep an eye out."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette sat next to Cole, as they sat around a big room.

"You never told me you had a Sensei." Lloyd said to his father.

"When I was your age, I ... sought a darker means of guidness." He told his son. "He taught me to win no matter who I hurt. It wasn't until you saved me that I saw the light."

"Uh, apparently he also never taught you to have a sense of humor. Lighten up!" Jay told Garmadon. "We're under an underground fight club! This is suppose to be fun!"

"You mean an underground death trap." Jeanette muttered. A gong then was heard, and everyone became silent. Then music was heard.

"All rise for Master Chen!" Clouse called. Everyone stood as Master Chen's throne was lowered to the floor.

"Welcome to the Tournement Of Elements!" He called. "Now everyone can all DIE!" He pointed to the doors behind everybody, and the doors slammed closed. Jeanette squeaked and jumped onto Cole's back in fright, he grunted but was able to maintain his balance.

"Direct your attention back to me!" Chen finished, and everyone sat back down. Jeanette now sat between Cole and Lloyd.

"I forgot to mention, he has a pension for theatrics." Garmadon told Lloyd.

"Never before have so many Elemental fighters under one roof." Chen said as he walked to the middle of the room. "I see Master Of Fire." He pointed at Kai. "Earth." He pointed at Cole. "Shadow, Speed, a proficied Green Savior. A former pupil has returned. And do my eyes decieve me? Is that the lost Master Of Wind!?" Chen ran over to Jeanette and grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her to the middle of the room with him.

Instantly the Ninja and Garmadon stood up. But Chen had his eyes on Jeanette. "It is!" He smiled with delight. "Clouse, how on Earth did you find her?!" He asked turning to him.

Clouse just looked boared. "It was not easy Master."

"With all do respect, would you mind taking your paws off me?" Jeanette asked as she tried to pull her arm away from Chen.

"Hmm?" Chen let her go. "Yes, yes, yes. Sorry."

Jeanette hurried over to the Ninja, and Garmadon wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked her, as the Ninja sat back down, this time with Jeanette sitting between Garmadon and Lloyd.

"Yeah. No harm." She nodded.

"Now!" Chen went back to business. "This symbol for the Anacondrai. Fiercest Serpentine warrior to ever roam this land. It's creed: Only One Can Remain.'"

Te gong hit again, and it split open. And it revealed to have brackets.

"Good, looks like we're each in our own bracket." Kai smiled. "We don't have to face each other for awhile."

"Better find Zane before that happens." Lloyd replied.

"Behold! A Jade Blade!" Chen pointed to Clouse, who held the green blade. "Here it represents life. Obtain it, move on. Allow your opponent to to take it ... loser. The rules are simple. Every match will be different, No two fights are the same. Your powers will keep you in the tournement. Use it, or lose it!"

"What does Karloff win?" Karloff asked, and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Win and stay on the Island, win it all and receive fortunes beyond your wildest dreams, and lifetime supply of Master Chen's noodles. But no one is here for noodle, you want the glory of being the greatest fighter in all of Ninjago!" Chen said, and cheers erupted, minus the Ninja.

"And what happens if they lose?" Garmadon asked.

"Lose? Who here wants to lose?" Chen asked him, and everyone minus the Ninja, laughed.

"Now please, enjoy my Island. It's a super fun happy place. Fun time on me." Chen said walking away.

"You'll now be shown to your rooms." Clouse said, before clapping his hands twice. The doors opened and Kabuki came walking out.

"Just what this place needs. Creepy clowns." Jay said.

"Not clowns. Kabuki. Chen's jesters." Garmadon corrected as the Kabuki turned to face them all. They each grabbed an Elemental Master by the hand and led them away.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette stood in front of a mirror. Admiring her Ninja suit. "So this is gonna be the new me, huh?" She asked her reflection, she has shoulder length jet black hair that just hits her shoulder blades. "Can I really handle it?"

Music was heard.

" _So fellow fighters. Hidden around my Island are enough Jade Blades for every participant execpt for one. The one who returns to the palace arena empty handed, loses. The tournement begins ... now_!" Chen's voice called from a speaker.

As he talked, Jeanette had walked out of her room. She saw some of the Elemental Fighters stumbling over each other like excited kids trying to get to the Christmas tree on Christmas day.

Lloyd hurried over to her side. "Jeanette!" He paused, and stared. "Wow." He couldn't help to breath out.

She blushed. "What? Do I look ok?" She asked nervously as she looked down at herself.

"Beautiful." Lloyd blinked. "Uhh." Where did that come from?

"A Jade Blade!" Jeanette pointed to one, it was in a corner inside a planter.

He quickly shook his head to clear it. "Right. Go get it!"

She blinked. "What? What about you?"

"I'll be fine!" He placed his hand on her shoulder, and turned her around so she was facing the planter. "Go get it." He told her. "I can find a different one."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Two Jade Blades remaining." Chen smiled, as everyone stood in front of a statue. Cole came running in.

"Wait! I got one!" He cried as he waved it in the air.

"Cole!" Jay cheered. "Woo hoo! You made it!" He, and Jeanette high fived.

Cole then frowned. "Where's Kai?" He asked.

"Haven't seen him yet." Jeanette said with worry.

Suddenly Kai came running in. "I got it!" He yelled as he ran up. Karloff behind him.

"We have a loser!" Chen announced.

"No fair! He cheated!" Karloff said, pointing to Kai.

"I did what I had to do!" Kai replied.

"That is not how you win!" Garmadon scolded Kai sternly.

"Fine. I lose. Karloff never wanted to be on stinky Island." Karloff said, folding his hug arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that you did not enjoy your stay. I guess this worked out for the best." Chen pressed a button. "This is goodbye."

The floor under Karloff disappeared and he fell through with a scream.

"What happened to him?" Jeanette asked, looking to Chen, who just looked board.

"Does it matter?" He asked in a board voice, then changed his tone. "As you can see, lose and you are out. Break a rule, you are out. Never bit the hand that feeds you. Master Chen delicious noodles. Now rest up. Tomorrow, the tournement will recommence."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Ninga, along with the other Elemental Masters were now in the cafeiterea. the Ninja sat in a booth. Jeanette was sitting next to Jay, and in front of Cole. And it was clear she and Jay were worried about trap doors.

"At least the food is good." Cole grinned.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Jeanette asked him.

"It's dinner time!" The black Ninja continued to grin.

"Argh! It's killing me!" Jay cried in panic. "What's under the trap door? What happens when you lose!?"

"A basement maybe?" Jeanette suggested with a shrug. "Argh! Basements are scary, they're dangerous too."

"Don't think about that." Garmadon told the two.

"It's all I _can_ think about. I moved on, I feel guilt. These are not good feelings." Jay replied.

"You think you feel bad? Imange how I feel." Kai said, still feeling guilty. "Our mission is simple. Tonight we find Zane, and get off this crazy Island."

"How?" Jeanette asked. "Security is tighter then a bank!"

"She's right." Cole agreed. "And just how are we suppose to do that? You eard Chen, break a rule and we're out. He's not gonna let us roam around."

"Then it's a good thing we're Ninja." Kai reminded. "Meet me at my room at midnight."

"Mind if I join you?" Mr. Pale asked them.

"Disappear pal!" Jay yelled. "This is private!"

Mr. Pale disappeared, only revealing his tray.

"Uh, I know you're still here, I can see you're lunch trey." Jay added.

The Ninja watched as he walked away.

"Wow, Jay. You were really mean." Cole said.

"How am I suppose to know if we can trust him?" Jay defended. "See what this Island is doing to me? I'll see you tonight!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Midnight came and passed. Jeanette had fallen asleep. It wasn't until something woke her up and she frowned, she sat up and pushed the blankets off her, then climbed out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom.

Suddenly a panel in her ceiling open up, and the Ninja drop down onto her bed with screams as they land in a heap on her bed.

Jeanette hurries out of the bathroom, her eyes are wide. She stares at the Ninja, then looks to the ceiling panel as it closes. "Where did you guys come from?" She gasps as she hurries over to the bed.

"Are we?" Kai trailed off as the Ninja climb off each other.

"Yeah, just barely." Lloyd said, before rolling off, and notices Jeanette. "Hi Jeanette."

"Did we just - ow!" Cole started to ask, then cried.

"No more sneak around!" Jay cried firmly. "From now on lets just follow the rules!"

"Why are you guys in my room?" Jeanette asked, looking at Lloyd, then to Jay.

"We just found something really big!" Jay cried.

"What did you find?" Jeanette asked, she notices Lloyd is looking at her, and she looks down and tries not to blush. Her pajamas is a light pink tank top with a picture of a white kitten playing with a ball of yarn, her shorts are matching her top.

Lloyd clears his throat as he quickly looks away.

"Did you find Zane?" Jeanette asked Kai.

"No." He looks around. "We found something just as important!"

"What!? What?!" She asked.

"This tournement isn't about glory. It's about Chen stealing all of our Elemental powers."

"I knew I smelt something funny about this whole thing." Jeanette folded her arms with a huff.

"All I know is that if we're gonna find Zane, we have to play by the rules." Kai looks around at the team. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." The others agreed with nods.

"Good thing we weren't spotted." Cole said. "That was close."

"Yeah, too close!" Jay looked down at his pants, revealing a rip.

XxXxXxXx

 **Pretty please review? I want to know how my new reboot is doing.**


	4. Versus

**If you haven't already, please read and review my original Jeanette series. Starting with Mistress Of Wind, Ghosts, Skybound, Time And Space, Sons Of Garmadon, and Shadows In The Dark.**

 **I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this. But I had so much fun at the end of this one, that I couldn't wait** **!**

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette looked around a corner, she had just came from sneaking around in Clouse's room. "Gotta find the guys." She whispered to herself as she quickly hurried down a hallway. She slid to a stop when she saw some guards came walking down the same hall, but from the other side. Jeanette quickly hid behind a big create, and watched as they walked down the hall.

Coming out from around the create, Jeanette hurried on her way.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sighing heavily as she got back into the main room of the palace, Jeanette looked around. But frowned when she saw all the Element Masters, minus the Ninja standing in front of the bracket board. She walked over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked, and Griffin turned to her.

"Your friends." He pointed to the brackets, and she saw Cove vs Jay. Jeanette gasped.

"No!"

"Sorry sister. Your friends have to face each other." Griffin told her, before he and the others walked away, and Jeanette turned back to the board.

"Not happening!" She cried, just as the Ninja walked over from behind her.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Did one of them hurt you?" Kai asked, but Jeanette shook her head.

"Look!" She pointed to the board, and the Ninja gasped.

"No! He can't do this!" Cole exclaimed.

"He already did." Lloyd growled.

"We gotta fight each other." Cole said turning to look at Jay.

"Ah, but why does it say I have to fight Cole? It didn't say that before. It was suppose to be my day off." Jay complained.

"I tried to warn you, but you never listen. Talk? Yes. Listen? Not so much!" Cole told him, folding his arms.

"Is there a problem, Ninja?" Clouse asked as he walked up, and Jeanette jumped startled.

"You snake!" She rounded on him, and would've decked him, if Lloyd hadn't grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"You cheated!" Cole accused, pointing at him. "You changed the brackets!"

"Oopsie." Clouse said, turning around and walking off.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked as his father walks over to them, he still held an angry Jeanette in his arms, but her arms were folded as she glares at Clouse's back. "They can't fight each other. We came here to become whole, not fall further apart."

"You can't undo what's already been done." Garmadon told them. "My advise is to be at peace with it."

"Peace?!" Jay cried, starting to panic. "He has super strength! What do I have? QUICK, TELL ME! WHAT DO I HAVE?!"

"A loud and moter mouth!" Jeanette hissed, and both Cole and Kai laughed. "This isn't fair!"

"Don't listen to my dad." Lloyd said, finally letting go of her. "We find Zane, then none of us will have to battle! Your fight isn't till tonight, so we still have time to figure out what Chen is up to and stop this."

"I think I know just the person to help." Kai said. "And I think he already knows."

"Neuro?" Jeanette asked him.

"Yep." Kai confirmed with a nod.

She shook her head. "Sorry guys, I'm out for that conversation." She started to walk away, and the boys watched her leave.

XxXxXxXx

That night, Jeanette stood with Lloyd as the two watched Cole fight a punching bag with a picture of Jay tapped to it. Cole kicked it hard and it flew back, he turned and puffed out his chest with a smile, before the punching bag came back and slammed into Cole, who flew into the bars.

"Ouch." Jeanette winced, as Cole let out a yell and used his spinjitzu on the bag, it crumbled to the floor - along with the picture of Jay. "Why are you two fighting?" She asked him. "You're friends! Good friends!"

"Not anymore." Cole said with shake of his head. "We're enemies now."

"But." She started, then trailed off when Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to say it." Cole told Lloyd, when the blonde turned to face him. "It was inevitable we were going have to fight each other. Might as well be Jay, this fight's been a long time coming."

"We'll I'm not at peace with this." Lloyd said. "But that doesn't mean you can't still find peace with each other. We don't have control when we fght, but we do have control over how we fight. Jay's not your enemy. Chen is! Remember that."

"You guys look so happy, and I can see a strong friendship that you all have." Jeanette added. "I don't have any friends, because of my past. And it hurts to see you guys fighting like this."

"Wu once said to defeat your enemy, is to make them your friend." Cole told the two. "But how are you suppose to defeat your friend?"

Before Jeanette and Lloyd could answer, the bars slid down as music started, and the two started to back up.

"See reason." Jeanette told the black Ninja. "Look back on the past at your friendship." She soon followed Lloyd.

"Are you ok?" He asks her in concern as they stood on the catwalk to watch.

Jeanette wipes her eyes. "I never had any friends till you guys showed up. Now because of this tournement, it's tearing a good friendship apart." She tried to wipe another tear away.

"You still have our friendship!" Lloyd told her, facing her completely. "Jay, and Cole just have their boxers in a twist, because they're fighting over Kai's sister." He tried to reassure her.

"All of that?" She points down at the arena, where the two are fighting with their Elemental Powers on each other. "Is because of a girl?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. If you ask me, it's stupid!"

"I think it's sweet." Jeanette smiled a little, and Lloyd looked at her confused.

"Sweet? How is this sweet?"

"If there was a guy that I liked, I would want him to fight for my affections." She smiled softly as she looked off in the distance. "And of course he'd have to earn the key to my heart first."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad I haven't found anyone like that yet."

Jeanette blinked, and she turned to face him. "Maybe you will."

Lloyd quickly blushed. "What are you saying? I don't have those feelings towards you!" He paused as his blush brightened. "Uhh, I mean." He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, is." He trailed off when she looked at him with a playful smirk.

"So if I was in trouble, you would come for me? But only as a true friend?" She was enjoying this, maybe a little too much as he sqirmed. "Nothing deeper?"

"Maybe once we get to know each other more." Lloyd rubbed his left arm with his right hand. "I, I. I think?" He was so confused now, and she giggled at him.

"Winner!" Chen's voice announced, and both jumped startled at Chen's voice. "Loser! Master Of Lightning moves on!"

The two Ninja turn to the arena, just as the floor brick under Cole disappears, and he drops with a scream.

"COLE!" Jeanette cried, her tears returning as she moves her hands to her face. Lloyd pulls her into a hug.

"He'll be ok." He tried to reassure her gently.

XxXxXxXxXx

Later, Jeanette was walking towards her room, when Clouse and two guards walked up to her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." Clouse told her, and she stiffened.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She hissed, only for Clouse snapped his fingers. The two guards quickly grabbed her and restrained her.

"Clouse!" Garmadon yelled, running over to them. "Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice." Clouse told him in a board voice. "She broke a rule, so she's out."

Garmadon growled, narrowing his eyes on Clouse. "Or is this one of _you're_ tricks?" He pointed at Clouse.

"It's true." Jeanette told Garmadon, and he looked at her. "I really wanted to help the Ninja find Zane. I should've listened to Kai."

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole looked up from the noodle machine when the doors of the factory opened and Jeanette was thrown in.

"Ow!" She cried when her elbow got scrapped.

"Jeanette!" Cole ran over to her, and she looked up.

"Cole!" She jumped up and tackled him into a tight hug. "You're ok!" She smiled.

"Yeah." He grinned, then frowned when she pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I broke a rule." She admitted. "I wanted to help you guys at finding Zane, but I guess I got carried away."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **How's that for a nice twist? :)**

 **Please read and review!**


	5. Ninja Roll

"No eating the merchandise!?" Cole cried, repeating what Clouse told him as he was about to eat a fortune cookie. He ran over to the guard that was standing by the door. "You're evil!" He turned to walk back, on his way he tossed the fortune cookie in the air and opened his mouth, only for the guard to catch it and eat it himself.

"Mmm." The guard smiled. "Yummy."

Cole looked down and he sadly walked over to Jeanette.

"You ok?" She asked, and he sighed.

"I guess there's worst places to be right now." He replied as he folded his arms. "And the worst part of this, is we don't have our powers!" He threw his arms out.

Jeanette looked towards the guard, who was busy picking his nose. "Here." She handed Cole a fortune cookie, and he brightened.

"Wow!" He took the cookie and quickly tossed it into his mouth, after chewing and swallowing he hugged her. "Thanks Jen!" He paused and quickly let her go. "I mean Jeanette!"

"It's ok, that's my nickname." She grinned, and Cole slung his arm around her and lead her to a machine where Karlof stood.

"Don't worry." He told the two. "After awhile not so bad. Since you new, I show you how to chop noodles." He pulled down the lever he was holding, and the long noodles sliced.

Cole looked up and pulled on the lever that was between them. A bag of flour dropped down, and the flour dusted the worker the bag dropped near.

"Not that one." Karlof said after the three watched.

"I can't believe Chen got you too Jen." Cole said as she walked over to the other side of the Master Of Sound. "Are you really ok?"

"Other then, that fact that my power was taken away by a power hungry freak? Yep. Just dandy."

Cole sighed, he took the lever and pulled down, slicing the noodles.

"Good." Karlof told him. "Now don't make trouble!"

"Well, I for one don't like following rules." The Master Of Sound said. "The minute you tell me the coast is clear, I'm busting out of here!"

"Even if you get past the guards Mr. Blind guy, there's still the corridor that's guarded by big snake!" Karlof told him.

"My name's not Mr. Blind Guy, it's Jacob! And you might have given up, but not me. And not my buddy Cole here." He turned to where he thought Cole was. "Am I right?"

"Actually I'm not your left." Cole told him, he looked to Jeanette who shrugged.

"Oh." The Master Of Noise said. "Sneaky Ninja."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That night. Cole, and Jeanette continued to work in the factory with the other prisoners. As Cole worked, Jeanette walked over to him.

"Did you get some shut eye?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No. We don't get anything to sleep on." She sighed. "Those cots are the worst cots ever, and I've slept on some worst ones before." She folded her arms. "Ow!" She cried when something hit her foot.

The two Ninja look over to see Jacob crawling on the floor. Jacob was able to so far sneak away pretty easily. Cole, and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled before starting to follow.

But Karlof grabbed both of them by the shoulders. "Make noodles." He told them. "Not trouble."

Jeanette pressed her lips together, then placed a hand over her mouth. The three continued to watch as Jacob made his way to the factory door. With his back pressed against the door, he opened the other door, only for Clouse to be coming close to opening the door.

Jeanette quickly clamped her left hand over her right hand to stop her startled scream, at the same time Cole also made a startled noise, but Karlof was quick and clamp his hand over Cole's.

Clouse grabbed Jacob.

"Not one of you could've warned me?!" Jacob demaded, as Clouse had a hold of him. He looked towards the Ninja.

Jeanette stood with both her hands over her mouth, while standing next to her Cole was wiggling around franticly with Karlof's hand over the Earth Ninja's mouth.

"Make him an example." Clouse told a guard, pushing Jacob into the guard. "Take him to feed my serpent."

Jeanette's hands flew from her mouth, to grabbing Cole's arm.

"Feed his serpent?!" Cole repeated, looking at the very freaked out look on Jeanette's face, then turned to look at Karloff. "He doesn't mean?" He trailed off.

"Karlof not make trouble." Karlof said as he moved away. "Karlof make noodles." He reached up and pulled a lever.

Jeanette quickly backed away as a flour bag dropped down and landed in the spot where she had had just been standing. She looked up to see Cole covered head to toe in flour.

"I am so not into this dumpling dump after all!" Cole said, turning to look at Jeanette.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, two guards threw Chamille into the noodle factory. "Alright." One of them walked over to Jeanette. "You." He grabbed her arm.

"Get your paws off me!" She tried to pull herself free, and Cole ran over to help.

"You heard the lady!" He grabbed the guard, but he was suddenly grabbed by a different guard.

Soon the guards yanked them towards a chain, where Karlof and four others were chained in a single file line.

"Watch where you're putting your paws, you ape!" Jeanette shoved the guard away her after he chained the chain around her waist.

XxXxXxXx

Soon, they were all walking in a line down a corridor. Jeanette was between Karlof and Cole.

"I don't know PIXAL."

The voice from the other side of a locked door, had Cole looking up and turning to the door.

"I sense these chains are unbreakable."

Cole placed a hand on Jeanette's shoulder, causing her to stop and look up and turn to him. "I think I found him." He told her, and she perked up.

"Zane?" She asked. "Where?"

Cole took her hand and lead her to the cell, he had a bright smile despite the flour all over him. "He's in here." He told her, then looked though the cell window. "Zane? Is that you?" He asked.

Their actions had the others all stopping because of the chains. "What the hold up?" The guard demanded, turning around.

"One second. Karlof tie shoe." Karlof pretended to be tying his shoe as both Jeanette and Cole stood in front of the cell door.

Jeanette watched as a Titanium robot moved it's face to look back at her.

"Zane!" Cole said in delight, then laughed. "You're alive!" He grabbed Jeanette and hugged her in glee. He paused. "And you're ... silver?"

"Titanium." Zane corrected. "Cole, you look ... white."

"He's covered in flour." Jeanette smiled as Cole laughed in delight, happy to see him smiling again. "Hi." She smiled at Zane.

"Zane this is Jeanette Waters." Cole introduced. "A new Ninja, she's the Master Of Wind! Sensei Wu asked Lloyd to bring her in as we searched for you." He smiled. "Jen, this the new verson of our Zane."

"It's so good to finally meet you Zane." Jeanette smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zane smiled.

"It's great to see you!" Cole continued brightly. "Look at you! You look brand new!"

"Tie shoe!?" The guard repeated in realization. "What shoe?!" He demanded.

"Hold tight lut nut." Cole told Zane. "I'm getting you out of here." He put his fist towards the window, and Zane did the same. "I'm getting all three of us out of here." He said as he put a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "That's a promise!"

"Cole, the guard is coming this way." She warned him.

The two quickly went back to their formation. Just as the guard pushed Karloff aside. "Where is Cole?" The guard demanded.

"Right here!" Cole smiled. "Keep it real big guy! Looks like you seen a ghost!" He told the guard who started to walk back towards the front.

Cole wrapped his arm around Jeanette's shoulders, then moved to stand near Karlof. "From here on out Karlof, I'm making more then noodles!" The black Ninja continued to smile. "I'm making trouble! Chen can try his best to split up our team, but he's about to find out when we put ourselves back together!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **So? What do you think?**


	6. Spy For A Spy

**I'm working really hard on this redo!**

XxXxXxXx

Cole, Jeanette, and Karlof stood by the fortune cookie machine. Cole whistling happily with a bounce.

"Why are you whistling?" Karlof asked him as he held a plate for the fortune cookies. "Yesterday, Cole was sad. Now today, what changed?"

"Things are looking up Karlof." Cole told him. "We came here to find a friend, and I found him!" He smiled. "All I gotta do now, is get Zane. And bust him out!"

"It not so easy." Karlof replied. "Chen's made it nearly impossible to escape this place."

"I'm still working out the details." Cole told him as he held a fortune cookie. "But Zane's a nindroid! A walking computer! If I can get to him, he can solve anything that Chen will throw at us in no time!"

Karlof sighed. "Karlof wish he had a friend like that."

Jeanette over to him. "You do now Karlof." She told him, and he looked at her. "You have us Ninja for friends." She smiled at him, then looked at Cole. "Right Cole?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Cole said looking at the fortune cookies, and Jeanette threw a fortune cookie at him, nailing him square in the forehead. "First order of business." He picked up the fortune cookie that she threw at him. "I gotta let the others know, that I'm busting him out!" He put a piece of paper into the fortune cookie.

"You put message in cookie?" Karlof asked confused as he now held the trey full of fortune cookies.

"I know!" Cole laughed. "Right? That's why it's called a fortune cookie!"

"Well if you get out." Karlof said as he looked around. "Don't forget about Karlof."

"What kind of heroes would we be if we just let you guys rot in here?" Jeanette asked, and Karlof looked at her with a smile. "Of course we'll come back for you." She looked at Cole. "Right Cole?" She asked him.

But Cole was too busy watching the guards. "Yeah! Sure! Of course!" He grabbed the trey and held it out towards one of the guards. "Special order for the banquate's ready!"

The guard took the trey.

"I hope you have good fortune, for it to end up in the right hands." Karlof said with worry.

"You and me both Karlof." Cole said. He, Jeanette, and Karlof watched as the guard walked up to the doors. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to get out of here." Another guard reached for the fortune cookie that held the note inside, and the three gasp, until the guard with the trey slapped his hand away.

Jeanette then saw the keys that the guard had tied to his waist. She turned around, picked up a fortune cookie and threw it at Cole, it smacked him square in the nose.

"Pretty Ninja, not so happy!" Karlof said, looking from Jeanette, to Cole who was frowning at her.

"What was that for Jen?" Cole asked, tossing the fortune cookie.

"You don't get it. Do you?" She asked, before turning and walking off with both Karlof and Cole watching her.

"Yep. Pretty Ninja, not happy." Karlof said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette was sitting on a crate in a corner. Cole walks over to her.

"Not that I mind you throwing food at me." He began. "But what's the matter?"

"It's what I feared." She answered, folding her arms. "You're going to run off with Zane and forget me." She shrugged. "You think I'd be use to it by now." She turned away. "Pretend to be my friend, then use it against me as they make promises that couldn't be kept."

Cole walked closer to her. "You think I'm going to leave you alone in this dump, all by your lonesome?" He shook his head. "Not a chance! You are a Ninja now, and a Ninja doesn't leave another Ninja behind." He grinned. "And besides, I've seen the way Lloyd looks at you." He looks around as Jeanette starts to blush. "Now come on, let's you and me make a plan of attack!" He holds out his hand for her.

She hesitates for a long while, staring at his hand. "Ok." She caves, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her off the crate.

XxXxXxXx

After awhile of planning. Cole, and Jeanette make their way back to where Karlof is standing. The two Ninja watch as one of the guards is pigging out on some bruettos. "It's time." Cole said.

"But shift ain't over for hours." Karlof said.

"It is for us." Cole said, looking at Jeanette. "Ready?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She nods.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time!" Cole jumps over the convater belt and runs over to the noddles, Jeanette follows him. Cole jumps onto the convater belt and picks up noddles and stuffs them into his mouth as he runs on the convater belt while eating the noodles.

The Elemental Masters and prisoners cheer.

"Get him!" A guard yells.

Jeanette sends a kick to the chest of a guard who tries to attack Cole. The guard falls on his back as Cole jumps off the belt. "Jen! Over here!" He calls, and she jumps over the canvater belt to join him at his side.

Jeanette grabs the cart that looks like heavy sand in it, at three other guards. Knocking two of them down, the one still standing shoves it towards the Ninja, who side step out of the way, then duck when a crate is thrown at them.

Cole hits the floor and rolls under the convater belt, before standing. He grabs a few fortune cookies and eats them, then starts throwing them at the guards.

Jeanette grabs a top from one of the crates and swings it at the guards, hitting them from behind.

Cole jumps onto a rolling cart, grabs Jeanette and pulls her up to. The cart rolls until it hits another convater belt and the two jump over the belt and land on the other side.

One of the guards tries to poke the two Ninja with his spear, but the two easily evade it. One of the guards grabs Jeanette from behind and holds her tightly.

"Get your paws off me!" She cries as she struggles, and the guard laughs. "Cole!" She cries.

Cole throws the guard he was fighting, into the one who had grabbed her. "You ok Jen?" He asks as he pulls her up from the floor.

"Yeah." She nods. "In coming!" She points behind him. Cole turns just in time for a guard to kick him in the chest, sending him backwards and into a crate. The guard quickly grabs Jeanette by the arm. "Let go you big ape!" She struggles against him.

"Let there be food!" Cole yells. "Jen! Duck!" He yells, before throwing the crate. She let out a yelp and quickly ducks when the crate hits all three guards, sending them to the floor.

Everyone cheers.

Jeanette runs over to Cole, he grabs her by the waist and jumps onto the biggest crate, and the guards use their spears to try and poke the two Ninja.

"Hang on Jen!" Cole warns, before he flips them onto a convater belt. "All you can eat!" He said as he kicks the burettos. Jeanette is quick to grab some and eat the the ones in her hands.

"These _are_ good!" She smiles, and Cole grins at her.

"Now you're talking!" He, and Jeanette jumped down off the convater belt and easily dodge the spear that the guard was trying to use on them.

Jeanette runs over to the trey that a pile of fortune cookies are resting on, grabbing it, she runs back to the three guards and smacks each of the guards in the head with it.

"Whoa! Good one Jen!" Cole smiles, but his smile quickly fades when they hear another guard from behind. "Time to go!" He grabs Jeanette by the hand as he runs off.

"They just keep coming!" Jeanette cried.

"We're close!" Cole grabbed some thick noodles and uses it as a laso, then throwing it, grabbing Jeanette by the waist and on inpulse she grabs his neck as they two swing into through air. "Whoa!" He cheers.

"Go Cole! Go!" Karlof encourages.

The make shift rope out of noodles, breaks, and the two Ninja drop with startled cries.

Cole lands in a guards arms, as Jeanette lands in another guards arms.

"Get your paws off me!" Jeanette yells, struggling hard. Cole suddenly lets out a big burp.

"Aw, now I feel better!" Cole grinned. "Got any cake?" He asks the guard.

XxXxXxXxX

Cole yells after he's thrown into a cell.

"What about the girl?" One of the guards asks the other.

"What about her?" The one holding Jeanette, wanted to know.

"What should we do with her?"

"Don't do anything to her!" Cole yelled, sitting up to glare at them. "The Green Ninja will have your heads hanging on a wall if you even _think_ or try to hurt _his_ girl!"

The guards look at each other, before Jeanette is thrown into the room too. The door then shuts and locks.

"You ok Jen?" Cole asks as he helps her up.

"Yeah." She frowns. "But I'm not Lloyd's girl."

"Shssh, not so loud. It worked, didn't it? One of these days, you will be." He grins as he pulls out the key ring. "Now let's get out of here!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Zane!" Cole cries after he, and Jeanette runs over to him and Cole unclocks the chains he's chained up too.

"Cole?" Zane looks at him. "You've returned."

"Of course I did." Cole told him as he and Jeanette help him up. "I made a promise!" He smiles. "Now! Come here, you shiny new tin can!" He grabs Zane into a hug. "Can you feel the love?" He asks brightly.

"Mm, no." Zane shakes his head, and Cole frowns. "But the longer we stand here, we have a shorter time to escape."

The three Ninja walk towards the open door. "You know, you were always the smart one." Cole jumps ahead to look out, he looks from left to right. "Let's go!" He takes off at a run, with Jeanette and Zane following him.

XxXxXxXxX

The three continue to run through the secret tunnels. "Not that way!" Zane tells Cole. "That will only take us back to where we started!"

"Maybe you should be leading!" Cole took a glance at him, just as they heard a faint cry in the distance.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked with fright, grabbing Cole's arm as the three stopped running.

"I'm not familiar with that sound." Zane said with a shake of his head.

"I am!" Cole grabbed Jeanette's hand. "We need to move!" He cried, taking off at a dead run with Jeanette stumbling at how fast he was running and of course he was a little taller.

"But I thought I was leading?" Zane asked confused, watching them run.

"Trust me!" Cole yelled. "You'll want to keep up!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette runs right into what looked like a wall and she falls backwards into both boys, who catch her. Zane reached out to touch the so called wall.

"This isn't a wall." He tells them. "It's the body of a large serpentine."

"Come on! We have to fine another way!" Cole exclaimed. And the three start running again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Another dead end!" Cole said, and they run off down another tunnel.

"These tunnels all look alike!" Jeanette cried as they ran, before slowing down when they see the snake slither down a tunnel, then another tunnel.

"The serpentne's stragity seems to surround us with it's body!" Zane turns to look at Jeanette. "Very cleaver."

"You guys did that to the Great Devourer!" She reminded them. "This snake might be returning the favor!"

"Well, my stragity is to not be eaten!" Cole exclaimed.

"Snake!" Jeanette cried, and Cole let out a cry as he turned around to see the snake coming for them.

Zane grabbed Jeanette and the three dive out of the way, just as the snake tries to snape at them.

Jeanette's back hits the wall, with Cole standing next to her, and Zane on the other side of her.

"It was nice knowning you Zane." Cole said. "And you too Jen." The three stare in fright at the large snake. "I think this really is our dead end!"

The snake leans back as it stares down at the three Ninja. It then dives for them, and Zane pushes Jeanette to the ground with him landing on top of her.

"I don't supose you could freeze him?" Cole asked, turning to look at Zane.

"Chen took my powers like everyone else." Zane said as he helped Jeanette up. "Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She nods.

Zane then asks for an escape route.

"PIXAL?" Cole asked. "You got a girl stuck in your head?!"

Suddenly sheirkens appeared in Zane's hand, and he quickly shoots them down in front of the three. They suddenly explode.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette screamed as she, Cole, and Zane dropped to a lower level. "I'm gonna like the new you!" Cole said as the boys help Jeanette up.

"We must move quickly!" Zane said.

Cole's response is drowned out from the serpente's cry.

The three Ninja take off at a run.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette trips over a carving of a snake tail and lands hard on the floor. Zane, and Cole quickly help her up and pull her backwards to the corner where they were hiding behind.

"They ordered everyone after some kupuki girl." A guard told his comrade as they walk down a hall.

"What about the escaped factory workers?" The other guard asked, the other guard shook his head.

"Forget him. We'll make sure the other workers pay for their actions!" He shook his head. "Poor sapes."

"Poor sapes?" Cole repeated.

"Hurry!" Zane said. "The excit is just around the bend!" He, and Jeanette start to hurry off.

"You go." Cole said, making the two turn around. "I can't! A Ninja doesn't just save himself, he protects those who can't protect themselves." He walks over to stand in front of Jeanette, who looks really frightened. "Go Jen." He told her gently. "I know that was pretty scary for your first time being a Ninja, and being stuck down there in those tunnels."

"What about you guys?" She asks, she tried to keep the shake out of her voice, but couldn't.

"We'll be ok." Zane smiled at her. "Now, the exit is just down there." He points behind her. "You'll find it with ease."

Jeanette nodded. "Ok." She started to back away. "Please be ok." With that she turned and ran off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Running out of the palace, Jeanette ran off into the night, disappearing through the forest of trees.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Well? How was it? Please tell me. I worked really hard on this chapter.**


	7. Spellbound

**Wow! Thanks you guys! And yes, it is hard to add an extra character! And no Jeanette did not personaly say she'll return for a rescue.**

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette slowly awoke after the morning sun hit the trees of the forest. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Ok." She picked herself up. "A giant snake in the palace. Not to mention there's the crazed power hungry evil bad guy who's stealing everyone's powers." The thought hit her, and she shuttered.

Suddenly a large green energy erupted and Jeanette looked around in alarm. "Green energy?" No sooner had she said that, she saw a green dragon flying. "LLOYD!" She cried as she got up and ran to follow where the dragon was flying to. She slid to a stop as she saw through an opening of trees that there were a lot of parachutes in the sky, and the green dragon was flying near three. "Those three parachutes have to be Kai, Jay, and Garmadon!" She took off at a run.

XxXxXxXxXx

After sometime of running, Jeaentte leaned against a rock as she leaned down and rubbed her left ankle, that was the same one that she hurt when she tripped in the hallway.

Thinking about the tunnels, she shivered and the fear came back to her. "So very scary." Being trapped in the tunnels with that snake on the loose as it hunted her, Cole, and Zane down. Scared her. No, it frightened her.

"Even after all this time, you never told Wu about your past with Chen?" Lloyd's voice in the distance had Jeanette standing up and very gengerly putting weight on her sore foot.

"What would I have said?" Garmadon asked. "I would've lost your mother, as well as my brother."

It was them! Jeanette smiled, but as she started to move, her smile faded as her ankle started to hurt. And their voices faded as she heard them move. "No! Lloyd!" She half limped and half ran to keep up with them.

XxXxXxXxX

A big explosion had Jeanette stop and she stumbled when she looked up in alarm. "I don't like the sound of that." She turned and hurried off to continue following Lloyd and Garmadon.

She rounded a corner, and a big bush got in her way and she bounced off it, bounced off another one, then a third bush, then fell and rolled down a hill.

Rolling into something, caused her to stop her roll and she realized she had rolled right into Lloyd.

"Jeanette!" Garmadon gasped.

Jeanette sat up, rubbing her head.

"Jeanette!" Lloyd smiled, quickly hugging her.

She smiled with tears, but her smile soon faded and she soon flung herself at Lloyd, startling him so much that he stumbled backwards, but was able to keep his balance as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatever she, Cole, and Zane faced." Garmadon said, watching the two. "It must've truly frightened her." He walked up to the two, and when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and tightened her arms around Lloyd's neck more tightly as she kept her face barried in his chest as her body shook and tears slid down her cheeks like a flood.

"You're safe now Jen." Lloyd told her gently as he let her hug him. "It'll be ok, I promise."

She could only nod, she did not trust her voice at all, she could try, but they wouldn't be able to understand her.

Lloyd continued to hold Jeanette as she shook and cried.

Garmadon smirked as he placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "You must be taking lesson's from your mother, in comforting, my son." He smiled, and Lloyd could just blush. "You're doing wonderful!"

XxXxXxXxXx

That night. Garmadon and Lloyd walked around, Jeanette was on Lloyd's back as he gave her a piggyback ride so she didn't have to walk on her sore ankle. She was finally able to tell them what had happened and how she was able to escape.

"Wow. That's too much for a first timer." Lloyd said as he shifted her higher up on his back.

"I feel bad for leaveing." Jeanette said, resting her head on his shoulder. "But as soon as the night air hit me, I just ran without a second thought."

"It's not your fault for leaveing." Garmadon told her gently. "Sometimes the only way to save others, is to save yourself first."

Suddenly something bumped into Lloyd, and he stumbled forward. "Nya!"

"They took Jay!" Nya cried, pointing to where she had just ran from. "They took everyone!"

"Slow down Nya." Garmadon tried to calm her as he walked up.

"You're the only one left Lloyd." Nya said, trying to slow and calm herself. "You're the only one who can stop it!" She held out the spell she had taken.

"Stop what?" Lloyd asked, taking the spell and unrolling it.

"Is that a spell?" Jeanette asked.

"A transformation spell." Garmadon answered both questions. "It can't be!"

"Transformation?" Lloyd asked as Jeanette leaned over his shoulder for a better look, as the moonlight shown down on them. "Transform into what?"

"An army of Anacondrai!" Garmadon exclaimed. "The tournemt maybe over, but the next Serpentine War may have just begun!"

Jeanette gulped and clung tighter to Lloyd, careful to not strangle his neck.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Didn't know this one was going to be short! Still hope you all like it!**


	8. The Forgotten Element

Nya, and Jeanette had gotten intorduced that night. Then the following night, as the sun was setting, Jeanette's foot was a lot better. The girls, Lloyd, and Garmdon stood on a bridge and watched the palace from their hiding stop.

"Are you able to fight Jen?" Lloyd asked, turning to look at her. "I mean will you be ok?"

"I only know the basics of fighting." She revealed. "Just because I have wind powers, doesn't mean I know how to fight. I think that's why I didn't listen to Kai."

Nya looked towards the palace again. "Just thinking that my brother, and all the others are inside that place. And Cole, plus Zane are working as slaves in the factory, makes me want to bust them out right now."

"And just thinking about Clouse having that Serpentine snake as a pet." Lloyd shuttered at the thought. "I don't know if that's creepy or wrong."

"I'd say both." Jeanette replied.

Lloyd sighed. "He knows I'm coming. But I can't just hide here and do nothing!"

"We have to wait until nightfall." Nya turned to look at him.

"And then what?" Lloyd asked, getting himself worked up. "Every minute we're out here, he grows more powerful, and."-

"Son." Garmadon placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Chen grows strong by taking from others. But real power does the opposite. It impowers those around you, like the way you've impowered me. We will get you to Chen, and you will destroy his staff."

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd watched as Jeanette slept, her side against a tree. So he jumped at his father's voice.

"A pretty thing, isn't she?" Garmadon's smiled as he walked up to his son.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lloyd said quickly. "And besides, I don't like girls in that way." He rubbed his left arm.

"I think you do." Garmadon said simply. "At least, for this one." He gestured towards Jeanette. "And I can tell she feels the same." He looked at his son, then looked back at Jeanette. "Just my way of looking after you."

Lloyd turned to face his father, opening his mouth for a reply, when Nya came walking over to them.

"It's time." She told them.

Lloyd was quick as he turned, and nearly tripped over himself to hurry away, Nya frowned as she watched him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Remember." Garmadon reminded Lloyd. "Destroy the staff, and everyone powers will return! You came here to make your team whole, now finish the job."

Nya pulled out a crossbow and aimed it, then fired it. The four then grabbed it and slid down it, gaining towards the palace. They silently jumped over to the other side of the roof.

A guard was walking along the roof, Jeanette jumped down and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him backwards where Lloyd caught him with ease. Nya jumped down to a little balcony, and took out the two guards with ease. Lloyd, Jeanette, and Garmadon joined her. They opened the window and poked inside.

The hallway was dark and empty. They quietly climbed in, and all was good. Until Lloyd's foot brushed against a trip wire, and it snapped. Instantly the lights along with an alarm rang off.

The doors opened at the end of the hall, and guards came running at them. Lloyd, Nya, and Garmadon took out three of them, but more came in from the window.

"There's too many of them!" Lloyd said.

Nya kicked a few away. "You guys find Chen!" She dropped into a defensive stance.

Jeanette kicked the legs out from under a guard. "I'll help you Nya! Girls have to stick together in a boys club, right?"

After high kicking a guard, Nya grinned at her. "Yeah!"

"Wait! I forgot something." Lloyd turned back around and ran back to Jeanette, pulling down his Ninja mask, he kicked a guard away from her. Then kissed her cheek, and she looked at him startled. "Good luck."

She returned the kiss to the cheek. "Good luck to you too."

Lloyd smiled and winked at her, before turning and running over to his father.

"Really son?" Garmadon asked. "You had to do that now?"

"Yeah." The Green Ninja smiled, before the two ran further down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette, and Nya continued to fight off the guards as best as they could. Jeanette took a vase and smashed it into a guard's head.

"You know, you're doing pretty good for defending yourself." Nya commented as Jeanette took out a guard with a thunder kick.

"Thanks." She smiled, but it faded when more and more guards came at them, Jeanette hurried down the hallway in hopes of some of the guards following, it worked. But she wasn't counting on more guards coming up from behind her. And she was knocked out cold.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette slowly awoke, to find her in a big tunnel. And lots of skeleten bones were in piles like mountains.

"Jeanette." Garmadon's voice had her fully wake up. "Are you alright?"

Jeanette tried to move, but found she was chained up to a pole with Nya. "I think so." She looked around. "What happened?"

"We got captured." Nya stated the obvious.

Jeanette struggled against her chains. "There's nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not." Garmadon shook his head.

"We're about to be snake food." Nya grumbled. "Some help you are Kai." She huffed after she struggled against her chains.

Suddenly they heard a slithering sound, Jeanette's eyes widened. "It's the snake from before!" She cried. "The one that was hunting me, Cole, and Zane when we were in the tunnels!" She struggled hard against her chains.

"It's karma!" Garmadon said. "After personally destroying the biggest snake, Ninjago has ever seen, it's only reasonable that the second biggest would exact its revenge on me."

"That still does not make me feel better!" Jeanette cried in fright as the snake reared back and let out a crying hiss, then it went straight for her and Nya. Jeanette let out a terrifed and frightened scream, as Nya looked away with her eyes closed tightly.

The snake then slithered up to Garmadon, it slithered around him, then got really close. But the snake went back towards the girls. It then dived for them, as Nya gasped and closed her eyes tightly, Jeanette let out another terrified scream.

Suddenly the wall behind them exploded. Garmadon, Nya, and Jeanette were knocked free of their chains. The girls huddled close together as they stayed to the side as a big machine came rolling in as it rapidly shot missles at the wall behind the giant snake, huge chunks then dropped down and hit the snake, it's tail when flopped to the ground. Signalling that the snake was now dead.

"Wahoo!" Cole yelled, jumping from the driver seat, and landing in front of Garmadon. "We did it!" He cheered.

"Well hello, Master Of Earth!" Garmadon smiled as Cole helped him up, and dusted some stuff off him.

"Ah, ah, ah! And don't forget Master of Lightning!" Jay added, hurrying up to them.

Nya helped Jeanette up, then gasped.

Karlof hurried over to Jeanette. "Pretty Ninja, came back!" He smiled, and Jeanette had to smile.

"I did."

Karlof continued to smile at her. "Thank you."

"Of course." Jeanette nodded, and with that Karlof hurried back to the machine and jumped on it.

Nya ran over to Cole, and Jay who were standing next to each other, both frowning when she past them and ran up to Zane. "Zane!" She cried. "You're back!" She hugged him.

"What?" Zane asked in alarm, then turned his head to look at his back. "What is on my back?"

After laughing, Cole hurried up to Jeanette. "Jen! You're ok!" He smiled, then let out a yelp when she tackled him into a hug.

"You're ok too!" She smiled after pulling away. "I wanted to come back after I escaped, but I." She trailed off, no longer smiling.

"It's ok." Cole told her. "That was pretty intense for your first time."

"Yeah!" Jay smiled as he walked over to them. "No hard feelings at all!" It was his turn to yelp when she tackled him into a hug.

Cole jumped for the wing of their machine, then jumped onto it to stand next to Karlof. "Karlof why isn't this thing off the ground yet?"

"Two hands can only work so fast." He answered.

"Well, you're going to fix it Karlof, you know why?" Cole asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Karlof smiled.

"Positave thinking!" Everyone cheered.

XxXxXxXxX

A wall exploded where the caramony is being held. "Did anyone order some kung pow?!" Cole called from the Roter Jet.

Jeanette jumped and and kicked a guard in the face when she landed back on the floor. More guards came after her and she leap froged over them, before kicking one hard in the butt, and he fell into another guard, and soon the guards fell like dominos.

"Jeanette!" Lloyd cried, running over to her.

She beamed when he ran up to her. "Lloyd! You're ok!"

"More or less." He grinned, then just stared at her for a long time. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. She knew what was coming next and she was perpared.

But suddenly, everyone's Elemenats returned to their respective owner. Breaking the moment.

The Ninja ran over to each other to stand in a line formation, while Jeanette stood with Nya.

"NINJA GO!" The Ninja called, turning into tornato's and taking out half the guards, and the other half was quick to surrender.

"It always brings tears to my eyes, when I see the old gang back together." Nya said with fondess, and Jeanette smiled brightly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Everyone was now outside of the palace, the Elemental Fighters guarding Chen's guards, as the Ninja stood off to the side.

Jeanette smiled as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. She suddenly heard music, and a metal hand grabbed her and she soon found herself being danced with Zane, after he had switched on his funny switch, he let her go after he twirled her and she landed on her butt with a bright blush.

XxXxXxXxX

 **So? What'd you think?**


	9. Day Of The Dragon

"I can't believe Chen got away from us!" Cole said in anger, punching his right hand into his left as he, and Jeanette walked out of the palace. "I was so looking forward to giving him a few good kicks and punches!" He complained as they walked down the steps.

"Lloyd told me, that Chen has a obsessive love of trap doors." Jeanette said as they walked over to the other Ninja. "He must've escaped with Skylor through one of those."

"Yeah." Cole nodded as they walked up to the rest of the team. "Everything is all clear."

"Still no sign of Chen or Clouse." Jeanette added.

"What about Skylor?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry Kai." Jeanette shook her head. "No sign of her either."

"She wasn't able to pick her family." Lloyd told Kai, who lowered his head. "But she was able to pick her friends." He added as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, and Jay placed his hand on Kai's back. "And since you're her friend, that means so are we. We'll find her."

"He's right." Cole said. "With no way off the Island, it'll only be a matter of time."

"I'm proud of you all." Garmadon said as he walked over. "You've done what the original Elemental Masters never could. Stick together." He placed a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "But you still need to stayed guarded." He continued. "For your guard is down when you sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette walked over the edge of the Island and sat down. She sighed heavily as she looked up at the sky.

"Jeanette?"

She jumped and turned to see Lloyd walking over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "You look a little lost."

"Cause I am." She nodded, turning back to look up at the sky.

"Can I join you?" He asked. "Uhhh, I mean to sit!" He stumbled over his words, and she giggled.

"You may."

Lloyd walked closer and sat down next to her. "Do you ... want to talk?" He asked slowly. She looked at him, ready for a reply when suddenly the bush near them shook and Jay and Cole tumbled out. The two landed in a heap on the ground nearby.

"Guys!" Lloyd scolded. "What are you two doing?!"

"Uhhh." Jay quickly climbed off Cole. "We were, we were." He trailed off at Lloyd's annoyed look.

"Spying." Cole answered simply.

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

"Because Nya through a monkey wrench at us when we tried to help her." Jay answered.

"Probably because you guys started fighting over her again." Lloyd said, standing up.

Both Jay and Cole looked at each other, then looked at Lloyd. "No!" The two argued in union.

Jeanette giggled as she stood up. "That's a defent yes." She smiled.

Lloyd suddenly wrapped his around around her. "Come on." He lead her away from Jay and Cole, who frowned.

Jay turned to Cole. "What just happened?!"

But Cole shook his head. "I don't know." He answered with a shrug.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja now stood near the vechiles. When Griffin suddenly sped up. "Chen's just figured out Skylor's powers can finish the spell! She's in danger!"

"He's replaced his elemenal staff, with the elements of his daughter." Garmadon said.

"That's just low." Jeanette said.

"Where?!" Kai asked, stepping forward.

"On the otherside of the Island!" Griffin answered.

"I'm going after her!" Kai said, turning around.

"We all are." Garmadon told him. "Jay, Zane. You take the Mech and Buggy. Cole, and I will take the Roter Jet. Lloyd, you have your dragon, Jeanette will go with you. Nya, how fast will she go?"

"Fast enough!" Nya smiled as Lloyd summoned his dragon, he reached down holding out his hand for Jeanette, when she took it he pulled her up and took off towards the sky.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Keep an eye out for anything that's suspisous." Lloyd told Jeanette as they flew through the air.

"Right."

Lloyd's dragon flew next to the Roter Jet as they flew through the air.

"Chen has this whole Island rigged with booby traps." Jeanette said. "I hope the guys on the ground will be ok."

"They will." Lloyd smiled with a nod. "Don't worry."

Hearing a noise coming from behind, Jeanette turned and gasped. "Uh Lloyd?"

"Do you see Skylor?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I see Chen and Clouse!" She cried. And Lloyd shifted to fully look behind them.

"Hold on to me!" He yelled as he turned his dragon around, and Jeanette grabbed his waist.

"Looks like Cole's taking care of him." Lloyd said when the Roter Jet flew at Chen's machine.

"I can give Cole a hand." Jeanette smiled, she removed her left around and held it out. She created a vortex of wind, and it slammed into Chen's machine, making it turn sideways.

"Way to go Jenny!" Lloyd grinned. "Uh, I mean Jeanette." He tried to correct himself.

"Jen, or Jenny are my nicknames." She smiled, but frowned when Lloyd's dragon moved closer to the ground. "Are you sure we should be getting close to the ground?"

"Yeah." Lloyd noddded, looking towards the ground. "We're just skimming the tree tops, we'll be ok."

No sooner had he finished, they got caught in a strong like vortex. Jeanette cried as she clung to Lloyd tighter around his waist.

"What's happening!?" She cried.

"It has to be one of Chen's booby traps!" Lloyd answered, trying to get his dragon to go faster. He winced a little when she tightened her arms more around him. "Come on!" He growled, and his dragon was able to break free of the vortex.

"Wow." Jeanette breathed as she leaned on Lloyd's back in a lazy fasion. "That was close."

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah. Can we go back to the others now?" She asked.

"We sure can." Lloyd grinned.

XxXxXxXxX

Back in front of the palace, Lloyd's dragon landed with ease. Jeanette slid off, and the dragon moved his head to look at her, before rubbing the side of his head against her.

"He likes you." Lloyd smiled as he continued to sit on his dragon.

Jeanette smiled as she petted the dragon on the head. And after a few strokes, the dragon disappeared when Lloyd jumped off and landed with ease on the ground.

Jeanette walked over to Cole, who was standing next to Nya.

"Enjoy your flight?" He teased with a grin. "Ow!" He cried when Nya smacked his arm.

"Don't tease her like that Cole." She scolded.

"What?" He asked. "It's just a question!" He folded his arms.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried, the three watched as Lloyd ran over to his father, and the two hugged.

"I don't see Skylor." Garmadon frowned. "Or Kai."

"They said they were on their way." Shade said as he walked over to the father and son. Suddenly Garmadon doubled over in pain.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried as Shade, Karlof, Cole, Nya, and Jeanette quickly ran over to him. "What's wrong?"

Garmadon shook his head. "I don't know!"

"Your tattoo!" Lloyd said, as the tattoo on Garmadon's back started to glow.

"It's glowing!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Something inside me." Garmadon's voice started to become funny. "Something is happening!"

Those surrounding Garmadon, watched as he started to glow, and suddenly he was transformed into a snake.

"The spell!" Garmadon gasped. "The spell! Is completed!" He looked at Shade, then Karlof, to Cole, Nya, Jeanette, and lastly Lloyd. "If everyone with the mark of the Anacondrai, is affected, that means." He picked himself up and they turned to see Chen's army. They were all now Anacondrai snakes, and they easily took off the rope they've been captured in.

"No." Lloyd said, looking at his father.

"Don't worry." Garmadon told his son, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "I'm always on your side."

With a nod Lloyd turned around. And ran with the others.

"Let's get him guys!" Cole announced as he lead Lloyd, Jeanette, Nya, Karlof, and Shade towards the now Anacondrai. They werre soon joined by Jay, and the rest of the Elemental Masters.

"They're too strong!"

"They're too fast!"

"And there are too many! Retreat! Get everyone into the palace!"

"Everyone!" Lloyd yelled. "To the palace!"

Soon everyone was running towards the palace. Neuro, and Shade bringing up the rear as they carried Jeanette in between them. Lloyd, and Cole quickly closed the doors once they were inside.

Shade and Neuro gently lowered Jeanette to the floor. Jeanette had a mark on her arm, and a big gush mark on both her legs.

"Are you ok?" Neuro asked as Lloyd hurried over to them.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Jeanette smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Of course." Shade nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok Jen?" Lloyd asked with worry.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Snake among us!" Jay cried, his lightning in between his hands. Lloyd was quick to intervine.

"No, don't, it's my father!"

"First it was four arms." Jay said with annoyance, pushing Lloyd out of the way. "Then you became a dragon. Would you mind picking a body and sticking with it please?!"

"Could use a little help!" Cole grunted from the door. Nya, Jay tried to help everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"They keep coming!" Jeanette cried with worry. And suddenly the spears were poked through the doors.

"Does anybody know any knock knocks jokes?!" Cole cried. "Cause this ain't funny anymore!"

Suddenly they stopped attacking.

"Where did they go?" Nya asked, and Cole slowly started to open the door.

"Don't!" Jay cried with worry, and the door closed. "It could be a trick!"

Everyone then ran to around the corner and to the side of a wall, quickly climbing up a ladder to get to a higher part of the palace. They gasped when they show Chen's army taking off.

"Take care of the Island!" Chen told them. "It's yours now! We'll be taking Ninjago now!" He sent a blast at everyone, they all ran for cover.

"This, this is just priceless!" Jay started to complain. "He took the Roter Jet, and all the Blade Copters!"

"What have we done?" Nya asked.

"We all have families in Ninjago!" Griffin said with worry.

"And we had to destroy any other way off the Island!" Jay continued his rant. "Who's idea was that!?"

"Your father was right Lloyd." Cole turned to him. "We thought we had the upper hand, our guard was down, and look what happened."

"NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" Jay continued pacing as he ranted about everything while everyone ignored him.

"I'll go alone." Lloyd decided.

"And take on his whole army?" Nya asked, and Lloyd turned to look at her.

"I'm the only one with an Elemental dragon."

"Not anymore!" Zane's voice said from behind them, and everyone turned to see Zane seating on his own dragon.

"Zane!" Jay's rant completly forgotten now. "None of us could do that before! You gotta tell us how you did that!"

"I faced my fear." Zane answered, as he dragon was now perched on the castle. And he explained how he was able to control his fear.

Kai then came flying over to them on his own dragon, with Skylor sitting behind him. Kai continued the speech.

Lloyd was the first to jump off. "Energy!"

Jeanette followed. "Wind!"

"Lightning!"

"Earth!"

Soon evertone had their own dragon.

"The battle of our past has returned!" Garmadon called. "But we will rise to meet that challenge!"

"Chen brought us here for only one would remain." Kai said. "Well, we _are_ one!"

XxXxXxXxX

 **Pretty good. Right?**


	10. The Greatest Fear Of All

All the dragons flew through the air, heading back to Ninjago City. "Chen and his Anacondria army has a day start on us!" Lloyd called out.

"How did we lose so much time?" Kai asked.

"You know, you took an oath to never leave a man dehind." Dareth told them as he sat behind Zane.

"And we're all not quick learners!" Jay added. "Mastering your fear to create Power Dragons takes time!"

"Well, we're running out of time!" Nya called out, sitting on Cole's dragon. She leans on Cole's back to point. "There's Ninjago City! Hurry!"

"Hurry's my middle name! Hyah!" Griffin took the lead.

"Remember, whatever happens down there, we're stronger united." Lloyd reminded as they flew into the city. "We fight as one!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Jay yells out.

Ki's dragon lands gently on the street.

"SERPENTINE!" A woman screams once she sees Skylor, who covers her face.

"I wish I still had the power to change." She said.

"You have changed." Kai told her gently. "You're with us now."

"If we're the only ones they've seen, where's Chen, and why hasn't he attacked?!" Garmadon asked, looking around.

"Bathroom break?" Jeanette suggested, then went red when Lloyd, Garmadon, Kai, and Skylor looked at her.

"We have to get you and my father off the streets before we alarm everyone!" Lloyd told Skylor. He looked up at everyone else, who were still on their dragons. "Everyone else, stick together and guard the people!"

XxXxXxXxXx

The Falcon came flying towards the Ninja, after they've returned to the Samurai Cave. Zane held out his arm, and the falcon landed on it.

"And hello to you, old friend." Zane said.

"You're all back!" Sensei Wu smiled as he walked over to them. "Zane! Look at you! You're all shiny!" He laughed, then he saw Jeanette. "Aw! Jeanette!" He walked over to her.

"Jen, this is my uncle, and our Sensei." Lloyd interduced. "Uncle Wu, this is Jeanette Waters."

"Welcome, my dear." Sensei smiled warmly at her, and she nodded.

"Thank you." She returned the smile, as Lloyd walked over to his mother. "I ... I know it was hard for me to be found." She began.

"You have every right to." Wu told her. "Your brother." He trailed off.

"Was a monster." She whispered.

"Don't worry, we have reason to believe the spell may be wearing off." Skylor's voice had the two turning around.

Kai walked up to Skylor's side. "But if that's true, it only makes Chen more desperate to act now. Sensei Wu, Sis, Misako. this is Skylor, Chen's daughter."

"You're amongst friends, Skylor." Misako said gently, getting a smile out of Skylor.

Wu, and Garmadon walked up to each other. "Thank you looking out for my Misako." Garmadon thanked his brother.

"As any good brother should." Wu replied.

Jeanette looked over at them, she noticed the look on Garmadon's face. She walked over to Lloyd.

"What, what's wrong with your dad and uncle?" She asked curiously.

"They had a little love triangle of their own." He told her. "My uncle wrote my mom a letter, but Chen somehow intercepted it and my dad signed it." He explained.

"And that was when he was still evil?" She asked, and the blonde nodded.

"It was still in the early stages of him trying to control the evil in himself." He explained.

"Oh." She nodded.

Lloyd walked to the big screen computer. "There isn't much time!" He announced to everyone. "Our friends are on standby, but we don't know where Chen will strike first."

"And if we're all not there, to stop his attacks?" Cole asked.

"Ninjago will succumb to war." Garmadon said. "Our greatest fear will come true."

"Then the greatest victory, will be that which has no battle." Wu finished.

"But how do we prevent a war?" Jay asked. "How do we stop an enemy we know so little about?"

"We find someone who does." Sensei answered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette shivered as she hugged Lloyd's arm.

"Kryptarium Prison." Garmadon said as they walked through a hall, following the Wardern. "Home of Ninjago's worst of the worst."

"I don't get it. Who's gonna help us here?" Cole asked.

"If one must learn how to fight a snake, one must talk to one first." Sensei answered.

"Uh guys?" Jeanette began. "I thought Clouse was already a snake."

"He's just the snake charmer." Jay told her.

"Sorry I had to confiscate your weapons." Warden apologized, feeling guilty.

Jeanette continued to look concerned as Warden continued his speech, she jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Show no fear Jeanette." Garmadon told her gently.

She tried to as they walked passed each cell, and she clung to Lloyd tighter.

"But who you're looking for, he hates Ninja the most." Warden continued. "Last cell on the left."

The Ninja walked towards the cell.

"A dollhouse?" Jeanette asked as she finally let go of Lloyd, who walked over to the dollhouse.

"It's actually who's in the dollhouse we want to talk to." Cole told her with a grin, and Jay laughed.

"Yeah! He swallowed a shrinking pill!"

Lloyd bent down to look inside the dollhouse's window. "We need your help!"

There was a startled cry. "Help you? The Ninja? You fed me to the Devourer, defeated every army I've aligned with, even forced me to swallow your shirnking pill! Haven't you done enough to my diminishing ego?" He cried out when Cole turned the dollhouse around.

"That's Pythor?" Jeanette asked, looking at Kai, as Pythor guessed why they were seeing him.

"The one and only Anacondria left." He told her with a nod.

"You're the last remaining Anacondria." Jay told Pythor. "You must know how to stop them!"

"I'm not going to say another word, until you can figure out how to make me big." Pythor huffed out. "And don't tell me to trust a Ninja."

Garmadon leaned towards the dollhouse. "Would you trust a snake?"

"Garma - Condria?" Pythor asked, staring at him. "Oh my interest is piqued. Let's mae a deal, shall we?"

Jeanette wanted to throw in a few things, but stayed silent sense the others knew Pythor a lot better then she did.

Suddenly the intercom came to life, followed by a lot of yelling.

"You led them to me?! What have you done?! There's no escaping Anacondria! Curse this fraudulent furniture!" Pythor cries, then grabs a lamp shade and shoves it down on his head, as if he could hide.

"Tell me." Garmadon picked up a part of the lamp shade, just enough for Pythor's eyes to peek out. "How do we stop them? What's their weakness?"

"Don't you get it? There is no weakness! They're Anacondria!" Pythor then shreaked when Jeanette grabbed him, pulling him out of the dollhouse.

"There has to be a weakness!" She said.

"Wern'nt you listening girl?" Pythor asked, after shoving the lampshade off his head to look at her.

"Talk to us, you pencil size snake!" She shook him.

"Guys, we got company!" Kai said suddenly, as he looked out of the cell.

"I'll handle this!" Cole said, before flipping through and out of the cell. Kai, and Jay following him.

Pythor swallows hard, and ducks, trying to hide in Jeanette's hand.

"Your hand." Zane said, pointing at Garmadon's hand. "That must be why they've come for Pythor. What if he holds the key to making their transformation pernanent?"

"That's why Chen hasn't attacked." Wu said.

"Then we have to get him out of here." Lloyd said. "If he's the key to preventing a war, then we can't have him fall into the wrong hands. Literally."

"Oh, I get it. It's literal because of my size. Ha, ha. Very funny!" Pythor folded his arms. "But I'm a little sensitive to all the size references."

"A little sensitive?" Garmadon asked, looking at Pythor.

"Ok, I stepped right into tat one." Pythor admitted.

Sensei turned Zane. "Zane, keep them busy."

"What do you think, we've been do."- Kai didn't get to finish, as he was thrown.

"Get out of here already!" Jay yelled to them."It's not like we can hold them off all day!"

Suddenly the alarm rang off.

"Kryptarium's on lockdown!" Garmadon yelled. "If we don't find a way out, we may never escape!" He grabbed Jeanette's arm. "Go Jeanette!" He pushed her towards the closing door.

Jeanette dived and rolled under.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd, Sensei, and Garmadon soon made it just before the door closed completely. "You ok Jen?" Lloyd asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." Sensei nodded. "We need to hurry!"

"Some heroes you are!" Pythor complained as they started to run. "And to think there's only."- He squeaked. "Not so tight girl!"

"Sensei Wu says, the greatest victories." Lloyd began as he ran along side Jeanette, as she still had a hold of Pythor.

"Has no battles blah, blah, blah. Well, if their imposters, your cowards!" Pythor pointed at him.

"And what are you?" Sensei asked him. "There's a reason we never trust a snake. First the Anacondria betray the truce in the Serpentine War, then you tricked Lloyd."-

"Are we still talking about the Serpentine War? The Anacondria had every intention of honoring the truce. It was Chen who told us your kind was going to betray us. We had no choice but to attack!"

"Chen said you were going to betray _us_!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"Sounds like Chen was playing both sides." Lloyd said.

They made it to the courtyard.

XxXxXxXxX

"Again I say!" Pythor announced, with his arms in the air. But he gulped and quickly hid in Jeanette's hand. "Cowards!" He squeaked as they were surrounded by Chen's Anacondria army.

"Protect Pythor!" Sensei told Jeanette, and Lloyd.

Lloyd puled on his Ninja mask. "NINJA GO!" He turned into a green tornato and took on some snakes.

Jeanette shot a blast of wind at a group of snakes.

"Your left!" Pythor cried, pointing in that direction. "No! Your right! Your left, your left!" He cried. "Your right, your right!"

"They're all over the place!" Jeanette cried, backing herself in a corner. "Lloyd!"

A snake grabbed her with it's tail, and she was thrown into a cart of basketballs.

"I really hate being small!" Pythor cried after he went sailing out of Jeanette's hand.

"Jeanette!" Lloyd cried, running over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, helping her sit up, and he looked around. "We lost Pythor!" He yelled to his uncle and father.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Garmadon demanded. "Find him!"

"Are you ok Jen?" Lloyd asked, after turning back around to put his attention on her.

"I'm ok." She nodded, and he helped her up.

"Good! Come on, we gotta find Pythor!" He took her hand.

XxXxXxXx

"Got him!" Lloyd announces, picking up the small snake. But something smacks him in the back, sending Pythor sailing out of his hands.

Pythor screamed out, until he was caught, this time he really screamed when it was one of Chen's snakes who had caught him. But Jeanette thunder kicked, then side kicked the Anacondria snake and she caught Pythor when he started to drop.

"Girl, my savior!" Pythor breathed out.

Until the wall explode next to her, and she landed on her butt as the four Ninja came running out with Cole in the lead.

"Do you have him?" Kai asks, and Jeanette started to panic when the little snake was gone.

"We can't let them escape!" Cole yells, after watching as all the Anacondria quickly left - taking Pythor with them.

"No, we can't let _them_ escape!" Sensei told Cole. "No more smashing walls!"

"How do _we_ escape?!" Jeanette asked in a slight panic.

"Leave that to me." Zane said. "Ice!" He created an ice bridge. The Ninja quickly hurried up it, and Kai stopped to turn around.

Jeanette slid down the ice bridge on the other side, once she got to the bottom, she collided with Lloyd, who was standing in the way and looking towards the ice bridge, he had fall on top of her.

"Hey you two, you can make out later!" Cole told them. "We're against the clock here!"

The two in question, blushed. "Sorry." Lloyd apologized to Jeanette as he helped her up, just as Kai slid down and collided into the two.

XxXxXxXx

"We got here as fast as we could." Kai said after they returned to the base.

"Twenty noodle trucks have been spotted heading towards Ninjago City just fifty clicks away!" Nya informed them.

"Let me guess, they arn't hauling noodles!" Cole said.

"Twenty noodle trucks could hold 200 Anacondria." Zane informed. "If they get to the city before we do, the city will be their's."

"And they'll have achieved the pivotal first foot hold in the war." Garamdon said.

"We have to stop them!" Lloyd said.

"I've already warned the others to head them off at the pass. They should be able to hold the line until until you offer support." Nya replied. "I had them equip themselves so we can communicate."

Shade suddenly appeared on the big screen. " _We're in position. If they show up, we'll be sure to put up a fight_."

"They're coming to your location soon!" Nya told him.

" _I see them_." He paused. " _They're going every which way_!"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked. "Aren't they going to Ninjago City?"

" _I don't know where they're going, but they ain't going together_."

"There are over twelve densely populated villages within a ten click radius." Misako said.

"They aren't planning to launch one attack." Kai realized. "They're planning multiple!"

" _What do we do_?" Shade asked. " _You told us to stay together_."

"Chen knows he can't take you all on at once." Garmadon said. "He's trying to split you up."

"But even if one of those trucks, makes it to a villiage. The people won't be able to defend themselves." Misako said with worry.

"We protect the people!" Lloyd decided. "Tell the Elemental Fighters we have to split up. We'll each intercept a truck and stop it from reaching those villiages."

"Whatever happened to 'we stick together'?" Jay asked.

"This isn't a vote Jay." Garmadon told him. "This is stopping the end of our world as we know it."

Jay nodded to him, and the Ninja took off running out of the base.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Good girl Breeze!" Jeanette smiled as she gently petted her dragon's neck, after they stopped a truck. Seeing another truck heading in a different direction, she took off after it.

A blast from a different dragon, had Jeanette look around startled, but smiled when she saw Lloyd coming up to her.

"Sorry Jen." He apologized after his dragon came up to her side.

"It's ok. Looks like we saw the truck at the same time." She smiled, until they heard Sensei Wu's warning.

" _Stop the trucks_!"

"That doesn't sound good." Jeanette said with worry.

" _Everyone come back now_!"

Jeanette gasped when Lloyd's dragon disappeared and he dropped.

"Lloyd!" She lowered her dragon to the ground and when hers disappeared, she ran over to him.

"I'm not afraid!" Lloyd said, shaking his head before falling to his knees. "We need to get back!" He tried to bring back his dragon, but couldn't. "I can't!" He cried. "I."- He didn't get to finish when Jeanette grabbed his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him.

After a long moment, she pulled away as she blushed and his face was priceless.

"Don't panic." She said. "We'll use my dragon to get back."

Lloyd continued to have a priceless look on his face.

XxXxXxX

 **I don't know if I'll redo my whole Jeanette series. If you want me too, let me know, or I just might anyway cause I'm having fun!**


	11. The Corridor Of Elders

Jeanette, and Lloyd sat in the truck, that they'd just stopped. Nya's voice came over the 2 way radio, but the communication was broken.

"Tell us where to go!" Lloyd said into the speaker, his hand on the mic as he sat in the driver seat. "I can't use my dragon power." The radio fuzzed out. "Nya?"

Nothing.

"Nya!" Lloyd tried again.

Still nothing.

"We can still get back." Jeanette told him, as she sat in the passenger seat. "I still have my dragon power."

Lloyd looked at her. "Then let's go."

XxXxXxXx

The Ninja, along with the Elemental Fighters stood around in the Ninja base. "In the time it took you to get here, Chen has taken over the entire Eastern seaborg, and is moving inland." Nya told them. "With each village destroyed, they grow stronger!"

"That's a lot of red!" Karlof said. "Karlof not like red!"

"How are we suppose to stop them?" The fighter next to Karlof, asked. "Most of us lost control over our dragons. Not to mention we're outnumbered ten to one!"

Jeanette giggled, when Zane corrected the math.

"Look." Lloyd began. "I'm scared just like the rest of you. It may look like we lost, but it's not over!" He walked over to Zane, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When we thought we lost Zane, it nearly tore us apart, but we didn't quit, we let it fuel us, we grew stronger."

"There's still hope." Sensei Wu said, he pointed his staff at the map on the computer screen. "The Corridor Of Elders."

"Corridor Of Elders?" Shade asked.

"I know we don't stand much of a chance, taking on Chen's entire army at once." Wu told them. "But after he's control the Eastern Seaborg, he'll move west tomorrow and he'll have to pass echo cannon." He explained, then continued his speech.

"If we can't stop them here, the rest of Ninjago will fall like dominos!" Garmadon added.

"Karlof not like to lose. Karlof fueled!"

"Then we have one day." Sensei said. "To save tomorrow."

Everyone cheered.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ok." Lloyd began as he looked behind all the Ninja, and Elemental Fighters. "We don't have that much of a support system." He said frowning at the lack of citizens who'd came to help.

"We can still win!" Jeanette encouraged as she stood between Kai, and Lloyd. "Numbers don't win a battle."

"No." Kai agreed. "But I bet they help."

"Here they come!" Griffin exclaimed, pointing.

"There's so many of them." Jay said with worry.

"I had to open my mouth about numbers." Jeanette added her own worry.

Lloyd held up his hand, he used his powers to create a line. Then pulled his Ninja mask on, and turned to face everyone. "We fight for each other, we fight as one!"

Everyone cheered, and the Ninja pulled on their masks.

"Hold ... the ... line!" Lloyd yelled, his left arm raised. Chen's army moved to strike, and the Ninja got ready to fight. Then Chen's army quickly moved heading in their direction. "Hold the line!" Lloyd continued to repeat, his arms stretched to in front of Jay and Jeanette.

Jeanette stiffened and nearly panicked when the army got closer, and closer and closer.

"Hoooolllllld!" Lloyd yelled, stretching the word out.

Chen's front army went down into the hole that Lloyd had created, and the rest of the army stopped startled.

"NOW!" Lloyd screamed. And Zane jumped forward, creating a ice above the hole. Kai, and Jay pressed their backs together as they shot out their powers.

"You ok Jen?" Cole asked, coming over to her side. "Earth!" He shot his powers at some of the snakes.

"Yeah. But I don't know how to really fight." She explained as she shot a gust of wind at a few snakes. "I just know the basics."

"I blend my fighting with my dance moves." Cole grinned as he kicked a snake in the chest.

"Blend huh?" She asked. "How about this for blending?" She jumped into the air and hovered using her wind powers, she flew at a few snakes and kicked them each in the chest, sending them to the ground. Jeanette smiled as she lowered herself down and turned to Cole with a satisfied and proud smile.

The black Ninja whistled. "Nice! What more do ya got?"

"This one's my favorite!" She held out both her hands, and sent a vortex of wind at a group of snakes, who stumbled and fell after stepping on some marbles.

The other Elemental Fighters were also using their powers to fight off the army. Soon the army started to back away.

"Here they come again!" Jeanette cried, after everyone regrouped.

"Keep holding the line!" Lloyd yelled to everyone as Chen's army came rushing back. Everyone soon had a grip on a snake, and the Ninja were forced to take a step backwards.

"I'm slipping!" Cole yelled.

"Me too!" Jeanette cried.

"Don't let up!" Kai yelled, and Cole was able to punch the snake he was trying to hold back.

"PUSH!" Lloyd screamed.

"PUSH HARDER!" Chen ordered.

Holding the line was becoming straining. Zane kicked at the snake he was trying to hold back.

Jeanette grunted, before kicking at the snake she was trying to hold back. Suddenly Chen, and some of his copters took to the sky. She gasped when one of the copters came flying back, but it fired on the snakes.

"Push!" One of the snakes yelled.

"Hold the line!" Lloyd yelled.

"They just keep coming!" Jay yelled, as he was wrapped in a snake's tail.

"Push!" The same snake yelled.

"Don't give up!" Kai yelled, his voice very strained. "Ninja never say quite!"

Finally the Destiny's Bounty arrived. And two nets came flying down and hit a couple of snakes, sending them down. Chen's air army flew at the Bounty.

"NINJA GO!" Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, and Zane turned into tornados and was able to successfully push the snakes back a good distance. The Destiny's Bounty flew down the corridor, and the ancker was dropped down on each of Chen's vessels, the ancker even saving Skales.

Jeanette stumbled backwards after tripping over a rock, she fell into Lloyd who caught her.

"You ok Jenny?" He asked, helping her stand again.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just tripped is all."

Suddenly the Roter Jet flew close, and shot some missels at a statue, causing it to collapse.

"WATCH OUT!" Karlof screamed, pointing to it as the statue nearly fell on them all. But the Elemental Master of Gravity was able to break the statue's fall and moved it away from everybody.

Jeanette sneezed after the cloud of dust hit everybody. She raised her hands and used a big vortex of wind to clear all the dust. She sneezed again, while the other Ninja coughed. "Another thing to add to the allergic list." She told herself. While the Ninja were distracted with the smoke as they continued to coughed, the snakes were able to across the line, and some of the other snakes stayed to keep the Ninja busy.

"We have to stop them!" Lloyd told Kai.

"We don't have enough people!" Kai told him.

"We can't hold them all!" Cole yelled, as the snakes broke through and started to ignore them.

Jeanette kicked a snake in it's back, sending it into Jay, who used his lightning on it.

"You're becoming a natural at this sis." He complemented with a smile at her, and she returned it.

"Thanks."

Jay suddenlly sent a blast of lightning behind her, stunning the two snakes who tried to sneak up on Jeanette.

"Guess I should've been paying attention." She said as she hurried over to his side.

"We're gonna have to work on your Ninja skills." He stated calmly. The two turned to just in time to see Lloyd jumping onto the ancker of the Destiny Bounty, he had a book and Pythor as the ancker rose up.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette watched as Lloyd was single handling fighting the snakes with ease.

"What's gotten into Lloyd!?" Zane asked, looking at Kai.

"I don't know!" The red Ninja said. "But it's too late, we can't stop them now!"

"We have to keep trying!" Jeanette refused, and she made a fist and punched the air in front of her, a strong and big gust of wind slammed into some snakes, sending them backwards.

Cole put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself Jen." He warned gently.

"But we have to do something!" She protested, then gasped. "The sky!" She cried pointing.

"That beam of light that's coming from the Bounty!" Jay gasped. "It's creating a vortex!"

Suddenly a big bright light had everyone close their eyes and look away.

"What's happening?!" Jeanette cried.

"Something that might be in our favor!" Zane answered. "Look what's coming!"

Green balls of energy flew down, and took each of the snakes, turning them into ghosts and they flew towards the vortex. The green balls of energy flew down towards the Ninja to reveal themselves.

"The spirits of the Anacondrai Generals!" Kai gasped, he turned to look at both Cole and Jeanette, who were standing next to each other.

"They're cursing Chen's army!" Cole exclaimed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Everyone on the ground, and on the Destiny's Bounty watched as Chen and his army were taken towards the vortex. A loud noise was heard before the vortex closed and shockwave pushed everyone back a little. For a long moment, it was quiet.

Soon everyone cheered.

"Yeah, guys! We did it!" Kai exclaimed as the Ninja pulled off their Ninja masks as they continued to look at the sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was just near dark, Jeanette was on the other side of The Corridor Of Elders.

"Jeanette?" Lloyd's voice had her turning around to see him walking over to her. "My uncle wishes to speak with you." He walked up to her side.

"I'll be there soon." She turned to look up at the sky, then walked around the corner.

"Who would've thought that the youngest of us, would have a girl first?" Kai asked, laughing as he walked over, but Lloyd didn't seem to hear him.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked. "I thought it was the guy who kissed the girl first, not the other way around."

"You've grown up Lloyd." Kai grinned, patting him on the back, then it registered what he said. "Wait! Jen kissed you first!?" He demanded, just as the other Ninja walked over to them.

Lloyd said nothing, just watching Jeanette who was looking up at the sky.

"Then go get her, before someone else snatches her up!" Jay yelled, starting to push Lloyd into Jeanette's direction.

"But."

"But's is for seating." Cole said. "You waiting for an invite? Go get her! Or you might find yourself in a love triangle!"

"Is that a refersense towards you, Nya, and I?" Jay demanded, glaring at Cole as Lloyd walked away from them

"I'm not going to let either of you two win my sister!" Kai yelled at the two, and soon the three started to argue, with their voices over lapping as Zane sighed with a shake of his head.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd walked over to Jeanette. "That kiss from before." He started, and trailed off when she turned to look at him.

"I only did it to stop your panic." She explained. "But if you want to pretend that nothing happened." She trailed off with a shrug. "Then fine."

"Could we ... try it again?" He asked a little nervously, and she looked at him almost startled.

"Yeah, ok." She smiled, but it faded as she looked over his shoulder to see Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. Kai, Cole, and Jay were still arguing. "But we have an audience."

Lloyd smirked as he leaned towards Jeanette, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let them watch, they're just jealous." He kissed her gently, and her arms wrapped and locked around his neck.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Cool! I'll be doing the series again! And I just saw the trailer for Season 9! I can not wait to start that season! I just need to know when the full episode will be coming onto YouTube.**


End file.
